No Sympathy for Sam Winchester
by LittleLonnie
Summary: During Sympathy for The Devil, Zachariah leaves Sam internally damaged. Limp!Sam, pro!Dean


Title: **No Sympathy for Sam Winchester**

Author: **Lonnie**

Ratings: **PG-13**

Characters: **Sam, Dean, Castiel**

Summary: **During **_**Sympathy for The Devil**_**, Zachariah leaves Sam internally damaged.**

Note: **Prompt by brianshanelvr**

Thanks to **griffin_girl02** for spellchecking! =)

* * *

As soon as Zachariah is gone, Dean feels normal again. The pain is gone so quickly that it almost makes him wonder why he was kneeling on the floor in the first place. He glances quickly at Sam in time to see his little brother sit up.

Sam holds a hand hard to his chest. His leg is un-broken again and his lungs seemed to be back, but something in his chest is hurting so badly. Back in the Impala, close to their motel, he can't keep a groan from escaping his lips.

"You' okay?" Dean frowns. He thinks he can see pained lines on his little brother's face for a moment, but it is gone so quickly he isn't sure if he had really seen it.

"M'fine," Sam answers, still having a tight fist to his chest under his jacket so Dean can't see. He knows Dean is beyond pissed at him, and really doesn't want to bug him more then necessary.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knows Dean is nudging him and telling him that they are back at the motel. Sam mumbles a reply and opens the door of the Impala. He feels something wet leak through the corner of his mouth.

"Ew," he mumbles to himself as he wipes the drool with the sleeve of his jacket. Only, it comes back red. He feels his heart starting to beat faster in worry. Dean is already by the door to their room and doesn't seem to have noticed anything. He stands up and makes his way to the room, the pain in his chest growing, mouth filling with what he knew was more blood.

"Dean," it's only a whisper, but it's enough for his big brother to turn from rumaging through his bag on the bed.

Dean's eyes grow wide as he sees his brother walk like a drunk into the room before leaning against the wall. Suddenly, there is blood running over Sam's bottom lip and instead of running to his brother - he freezes. The sight is almost haunting and he had never expected to see blood to come out his mouth.

"Oh my god," he finally drops everything in his hands and runs over to Sam, who's still standing, looking down at the blood drops landing in his hand. "What's wrong with you?" Dean puts one hand on Sam's neck while he runs a thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the blood on his chin,

"Where do I start?" Sam answers with a weak smile, but it only causes more blood to seep out the corner of his mouth. He grabs at Dean's collar as he wants to sit down.

"Come here, buddy," Dean helps Sam over to the bed, but once the youngest Winchester is seated, his head rolls back on his neck and he looses conciousness. "Sammy, Sam!" Dean rests Sam's head in the crook of his elbow as he checks for a pulse on the side of his throat. He pats his cheeks, checks his chest where Sam's hand is still resting and goes back to stroking his face without anything helping to open the lidded eyes.

"It's Zachariah's doing," Castiel's voice suddenly appears behind him, causing Dean to jump and clutch Sam tighter.

"Goddamnit Cas," he carefully lays Sam's upperbody down on the matress, "What are you talking about?" he leans forward to open Sam's mouth and lifts his top-lip. His usually white teeth are covered in blood.

"Zachariah didn't heal Sam completely. He's suffering from internal damages," Castiel announces, face as usual expressionless. Dean thinks over what he's being told before growling in anger,

"Sick sunovabitch!" he yells as he presses his ear to Sam's chest.

"I'm sorry," the oldest Winchester looks up at the angel and is surprised to something similar to sympathy on the vessel.

"For what?" he asks.

"He's gone," Castiel walks over to the unmoving form on the bed and puts a hand to Sam's chest.

Dean freezes at the words as his heartrate increase and his breath is caught somewhere in his chest.

"Sam?!" Dean is kneeling on the bed again beside Sam as he harshly shakes his brother, checks his pulse, shakes him more without any reaction. It's when he starts tapping his little brother's cheeks he realizes how cold he is.

"No!! Oh my god!" he doesn't know how to react. Just a minute ago he was standing by the door. He couldn't be... not again. He lifts up one of the lids just to see the unseeing eyes.

"Dean, calm down," Castiel tries to calm the frantic Winchester.

"WHAT?! Calm down?!" Dean yells, staring at the angel, tears streaming down his cheeks. He would never have just put Sam on the bed if he knew it was so...

"He's..." he grabs Sam and pulls him carefully down on the floor to start CPR. He places both hands on his chest,

"Dean, don't," Castiel's stern voice causes the shocked and crying Winchester to look up, "You'll only make it worse," he explains and simply holds up his hand when Dean is about to open his mouth to scream at him, but to no use,

"Make it worse?! He's dead!"

"Stay here. You're brother will be fine. Trust me," with that Cas is gone before Dean can blink. The only sound left in the room is the rare sniffing from the oldest Winchester.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he straight out sobs as he gathers the long limbs of his little brother in his arms and hides his face in Sam's neck.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean's head shoots up at the sound of a voice he has never heard before. By the bathroom door stands a tall man with short blond hair. He looks tired.

"Who the hell are you?!" he clutches Sam closer, sure that the other man is another angel who wants to fuck around with them.

"Well this is Nick," the man brushes off something invisible on his collar before looking down at the two Winchesters again, "But me? Don't you know me Dean? Well I'm here to get your brother," the man comes closer and Dean tries to back away, but Sam's body is too heavy. Nick kneels down beside Sam and runs a hand from his forehead, down the side of his face before he leaves the palm over his heart.

"Get the hell away from him!" Dean growls as Nick stands up. Then Sam gasps and his eyes open.

"Sam?" Dean pulls Sam into a hug and looks up at the man.

"Who are you?" he repeats. Unsure of what to think. Nick just turns around and walks towards the door before turning around with a smile,

"I am Lucifer," his smile is friendly, which makes it all even more crazy. Dean is about to freak out for real when Lucifer finally vanishes and Sam groans against his neck.

"What happened?" Sam mumbles as he presses his eyes closed from the bright light and tries to hide further into Dean's neck. He feels his brother's arms around him, a hand on his neck and his voice assuring that everything's okay

"You died again, Sammy," Dean grabs Sam by the side of his neck and pulls him away from his shoulder to look at him. Sam doesn't say anything, but he looks as shocked as one would expect. He runs a hand over his chest before looking up at his brother who's sitting on the floor beside him.

"You're okay?" Dean asks, his cheeks still tear stricken.

"I'm fine. But how-?" Sam says when he feels no pain in his chest anylonger, but is interrupted when Dean draws him back into another deep hug.

"Dean..." it feels like Sam's eyes are about to pop out of their sockets from Dean's hug, but he doesn't really want him to pull away. It has been so long since the last time Dean had given him a hug, and after all that has happened lately...

"What happened?" Sam repeats, now meaning more how he could be alive now if he died.

"Lucifer," Dean explains, "He... he brought you back," he almost whispers before helping Sam up and into the bathroom.

"Lucifer? He was here?" Sam looks terrified, but Dean calms him down and sits him down on the toilet. He finds a small towel and starts washing off the blood, but Sam just pushes it away.

"Yeah. He was possessing some poor dude," Dean gives Sam the towel to let him clean himself off. Sam doesn't say anything for a while before a thought hits him.

"Ruby..." he spared Dean a quick glance, hating to bring up that name, "She said Lucifer would repay me for... for..." he bites his bottom lip and looks down on the tiled floor.

"You think...?" Sam dares to look up at his big brother.

"I dunno, man, but..." he doesn't really know what to say,

"I have no idea what I would do if you had... again," it's never easy to talk about death. Even after all they've been through, the moment Dean thought he had lost Sam again broke him like it did back at Cold Oak,

"But there's no way in hell I'm going to thank the devil himself..." Dean's voice is almost high pitched when he says it. Sam looks sadly at his brother, but understands what he means. He's about to say something when Dean waves it off,

"No chick flick moments, dude. Get to bed," Dean spares his brother a rare smile as they head back into the room.


End file.
